Destiny End Dragoon
|jpname = Ｄｒａｇｏｏｎ Ｄ－ＥＮＤ |jphira = ドラグーン ディーエンド |phon = Doragūn Dī Endo |trans = Dragoon D-End |image = DestinyEndDragoonLCGX-EN-SR-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Warrior |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |atk = 3000 |def = 3000 |level = 10 |effect = Summon, Ignition, Trigger |number = 76263644 |lore = "Destiny HERO - Plasma" + "Destiny HERO - Dogma" A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK on the field. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. |ptlore = "Destiny HERO - Plasma" + "Destiny HERO - Dogma" Um Fusion Summon desta carta somente pode ser conduzido com os Monstros Materiais de Fusão citados. Uma vez por turno, você pode destruir 1 monstro que o seu oponente controla e infligir dano ao seu oponente igual ao ATK daquele monstro. Se você ativar este efeito, você não pode conduzir sua Battle Phase naquele turno. Durante a sua Standby Phase, se esta carta está no seu Cemitério, você pode remover do jogo 1 monstro "Destiny Hero" do seu Cemitério para Special Summon esta carta para o seu lado do campo. |delore = "Schicksalsheld Plasma" + "Schicksalsheld Dogma" Eine Fusionsbeschwörung dieses Monsters kann nur mit den oben genannten Fusionsmaterialmonstern durchgeführt werden. Einmal pro Spielzug kannst du 1 Monster zerstören, das dein Gegner kontrolliert, und deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe seiner ATK zufügen. Falls du diesen Effekt aktivierst, kannst du in diesem Spielzug keine Battle Phase durchführen. Während Standby Phase, falls diese Karte in deinem Friedhof ist, kannst du 1 "Schicksalsheld"-Karte in deinen Friedhof aus dem Spiel entfernen, um diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung zu beschwören. |animelore = "Destiny HERO - Plasma" + "Destiny HERO - Dogma" A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. If you activate this effect you cannot conduct your Battle Phase that turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |archsupport1 = Destiny HERO |summon1 = Strict Fusion Summon |summon2 = 2 Fusion Materials |summon3 = Special Summons itself from your Graveyard |lp1 = Damages your opponent |rfp1 = Removes from Graveyard from play for cost |rfp2 = Removes from your Graveyard from play |misc1 = Limited activations |action1 = Activates from your Graveyard |en_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-EN042 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN140 - SR) |fr_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-FR042 - UR/UtR) |de_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-DE042 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE140 - SR) |it_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-IT042 - UR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT140 - SR) |sp_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-SP042 - UR/UtR) |jp_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-JP042 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-KR042 - UR/UtR) |ygo_sets = Pack 48 |anime_gx = 166 }}